À reculons
by SassyRegal92
Summary: En arrivant dans l'Underworld, Regina est hantée par son passé trouble avec Leopold.. OS écrit pour le Secret Santa sur le forum OUAT France.


C'est avec du vague à l'âme que Robin contemplait l'épaisse fumée orangée qui tapissait les rues de ce Storybrooke si familier et pourtant si mystérieux. Torse nu, les yeux rivés par la fenêtre de la suite parentale du manoir Mills, le voleur cherchait des réponses silencieuses à toutes ces questions qui traversaient son esprit depuis son arrivée dans l'Underworld. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à convaincre Regina de rester en lieu sûr dans le monde des vivants ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas vivre paisiblement comme une famille normale ? Comment allaient-ils faire pour sortir tous de là sains et saufs...

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Regina s'était endormie sans difficulté après toutes les émotions qu'elle avait traversées ce jour-là. Sa mère l'avait protégée, son père l'avait enfin pardonnée, elle pourrait vivre sereinement à partir de maintenant. Il sourit en la regardant dormir, repensant à toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient surmontées, ensemble, pour en arriver là où ils en sont aujourd'hui: un couple solide, passionné et toujours là l'un pour l'autre; c'était donc ça les âmes sœurs.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser toutes les pensées négatives et décida de se recoucher à côté de sa reine, se blottissant contre son dos, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux qui sentaient bon la pomme. Il rit intérieurement... Méchante reine jusqu'aux racines! C'est avec le cœur rempli d'amour et d'espoir de lendemains meilleurs qu'il réussit enfin à s'endormir, bercé par les respirations tranquilles de sa femme.

Il fût cependant réveillé en sursaut quand il entendit un cri perçant. Il se tourna légèrement et ce qu'il vit lui fendit le cœur. Regina était là, recroquevillée et sanglotante. Elle semblait si fragile et si petite dans ce grand lit. Il s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras :

« Regina ! Mon amour, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Regina encore sonnée mit un temps avant de se rendre compte que c'était Robin qui l'enlaçait. Elle leva la tête de ses genoux et se jeta contre son lui, l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces. Elle lui répondit finalement entre quelques larmes:

« Robin ! Robin... Je … J'ai... Il était... Robin... »

Robin se sentait complètement impuissant face à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu Regina dans un tel état de détresse. Il la serra encore plus fort, et tenta de la calmer, lui caressant doucement les épaules, le long de ses bras et l'apaisant de sa voix rassurante :

« - Shhhhh... Je suis là... ça va aller... Shhh... tout va bien mon Amour...tout va bien.

\- Il était là ! Il était là ! J'ai essayé de me débattre de m'enfuir, mais il était trop fort, il m'a... Il a... Ohh Robin...

\- Qui ? Qui était là ? Tu as vu quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un est dans la maison ? », interrogea-t-il, déjà prêt à partir à la recherche des intrus.

« Non... Non », répondit-elle doucement. « J'ai fait un cauchemar...c'était... »

«Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Regina. Qui te faisait du mal ? »

Elle hésita avant de répondre. A ce moment là, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de son passé désastreux de femme mariée de force dans la Forêt Enchantée. Certes, Robin avait entendu quelques bribes de ce passage chaotique de sa vie, mais elle ne lui avait jamais raconté les détails honteux de cette vie qu'elle préférait oublier. Robin s'allongea sur le lit, l'entraînant avec lui et l'incitant à poser sa tête sur son torse musclé. Il la câlina de son bras gauche et entreprit des caresses douces et sécurisantes le long de ses mèches d'ébène. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément avant de se lancer :

« Léopold... il ne m'a jamais aimée. Il... Il n'a pas toujours été tendre avec moi... »

La reine sentit Robin se crisper à ses paroles. Il avait très bien compris le sens caché de ses mots. Elle continua, encouragée par les gestes protecteurs de son âme-sœur :

« Après avoir emmené mon père au paradis, je me suis rendue compte que si lui était là, alors d'autres personnes de ce passé que je voudrais oublier seraient là aussi... dont Léopold.. Robin j'ai... Et s'il me retrouve et qu'il me fait payer ce que je lui ai fait... ? Ma magie s'est envolée, je ne peux pas me défendre... J'ai l'impression de redevenir cette petite fille de 18 ans que j'étais lorsque ma mère m'a forcée dans ce mariage... Faible...»

Robin l'arrêta aussitôt, le ton assuré: «Regina... », il lui souleva le menton délicatement de son pouce et de son index, accrochant son regard azur à ses yeux brillants. Il continua :

« Regina. Tu es la femme la plus extraordinaire, la plus forte, la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Je t'interdis de penser comme ça, tu m'entends? Ton passé fait partie de toi... Je... Regina c'est la femme que tu es devenue aujourd'hui, avec ses blessures, ses chagrins et ses bonheurs, que j'aime. Ne laisse _jamais_ personne te convaincre du contraire. »

Des larmes menaçaient de couler à nouveau sur les joues rougies de la reine, émue par ce discours. Robin amena tendrement ses lèvres tremblantes vers les siennes et l'embrassa avec amour et admiration. Regina sourit timidement et de réinstalla confortablement blottie contre la chaleur de son amoureux. Elle continua ses confessions à cœur ouvert :

« Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas repensé à lui. En arrivant à Storybrooke il m'est arrivé de faire des cauchemars mais... jamais aussi intenses que celui-ci... ça avait l'air tellement réel, il avait l'air tellement réel... Serre-moi Robin... serre-moi fort.»

L'archer s'exécuta sans attendre et resserra son étreinte. Il se sentait désarmé face aux mots de sa compagne. Il ne pouvait que la rassurer futilement il se haïssait pour ça. Il reprit la discussion :

« - Je suis soulagé que tu m'en parles. Soulagé surtout que tu n'aies plus à supporter ce poids seule. Plus jamais. Et si cela peut te rassurer, j'irai trouver Léopold demain et je …

\- Non ! Non, Robin... S'il te plaît.. », l'interrompit Regina. « C'est à moi de régler ça... »

\- Mais je... »

Elle se tourna vers lui. « S'il te plaît Robin... ». Il acquiesça de la tête en soupirant et ajouta :

« D'accord. Mais je veux être présent. J'ai confiance en toi, mais je serais rassuré d'être là, avec toi. S'il te plaît mon Amour... ? »

Elle répondit favorablement à sa demande et enfin, ils s'endormirent enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, l'épais brouillard oppressant qui inondait le ciel était toujours là. Quand Robin se réveilla, sa paume ne trouva que des draps froids près de lui. Il appela sa femme une fois, puis sans réponse, il enfila un t-shirt et descendit les escaliers imposants de la demeure. Il chercha de nouveau Regina de la voix. Il la trouva finalement, toujours en nuisette, assise dans le canapé, les yeux dans le vide. Il lui toucha gentiment l'épaule en arrivant derrière elle : « Regina? »

Celle-ci tressaillit en sentant une main sur elle, mais se relaxa instantanément en croisant le regard rassurant de Robin.

« Robin.. Tu m'as fait peur. Je … Je réfléchissais. » Elle avait l'air nerveuse.

Il prit place à côté d'elle, prêt à l'écouter, lui lançant une invitation silencieuse à continuer. Elle comprit et reprit d'une seule traite:

« - Robin je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir le faire. On va retrouver Henry et les autres chez les Charmants, on finit ce qu'on a à faire et on s'en va d'ici. Sans histoire.

\- Regina. Quoique tu décides je serai de ton côté parce que je t'aime. Je respecterai ton choix.»

Regina regardait ses doigts s'entrecroiser. Une part d'elle voulait affronter ses vieux démons qui la pourrissaient de l'intérieur. Mais d'autre part, elle voulait laisser tous ses malheurs de côté et avancer, tant bien que mal, avec Robin et leurs garçons, sa famille. Elle se leva alors précipitamment et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Elle se retourna vers son voleur toujours assis, l'air un peu décontenancé.

« Tu as raison. Je dois le faire, il le faut, pour nous, pour notre famille, pour ma fin heureuse... ! », annonça-t-elle comme une révélation.

Robin se leva à ton tour pour la rejoindre près de la cheminée de marbre blanc. Elle l'enlaça alors, ses bras autour de son cou et embrassa de petits baisers le visage masculin de son homme. Entre deux baisers, elle murmurait :

« Merci Robin... merci mon Amour... je t'aime, je t'aime tellement ! Tu m'as enfin ouvert les yeux sur tout ça. Merci, merci... »

C'était décidé. Elle allait affronter ce passé qu'elle méprisait tant et enfin tourner la page. À cet instant précis, elle avait pris la décision d'être heureuse, enfin.


End file.
